pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Norgorber
| domains = Charm, Death, Evil, Knowledge, Trickery | weapon = short sword }} Norgorber (pronounced NOR-gore-ber) is known as a deity of thievery and assassination, as well as a keeper of secrets. He is called the 'Reaper of the Reputation' by some, but he has more insidious titles among his other worshipers. He remains an enigma to most, and his true motives are unknown. Many of his own followers remain ignorant of his plans and designs. Norgorber is the only evil aligned ascended god. History Norgorber's past before he ascended into godhood through the Test of the Starstone, is unknown. His followers go to great lengths to keep it a secret. Some believe that if the origin of the god became known, the god himself would become undone. Relationships Norgorber attempts to stay neutral in dealings with other gods. Abadar, Cayden Cailean, Erastil, Iomedae, Sarenrae, and Torag view him with disdain and will have little to do with him. A deceptive deity, he has been known to aid those who do not support his ideals as long as the benefit is mutual to his own ends. Appearance and Emissaries Norgorber manifests as what appears to be an ordinary human male dressed in brown and black clothing. However, his face is always either partially or completely obscured. Servants Norgorber's herald is the Stabbing Beast, a gigantic black scorpion entity that also takes the form of a darkly armored humanoid with a scorpion-like tail. ; Venomfist :This servant is a water elemental with poisonous powers. ; Secret Shade :This divine minion of Norgorber is a fiendish shadow, an incorporeal undead creature that drains the essence of living beings. ; Yellowtooth :Yellowtooth is a wererat rogue that has the power to transform into an entire swarm of rats. Church of Norgorber Worshipers of Norgorber are considered cultists by nearly all inhabitants of the Inner Sea. The cult is forbidden in nearly every nation except Absalom, where it is tolerated. The cult is split into four parts, each one focusing on a specific aspect and paying little attention to others. His followers wear masks to identify themselves, and as a symbol of their devotion to the god. Some worshippers wear different masks in order to signify different emotions or signals. The masks themselves are often elaborate, with hinged jaws and coloured lenses. There are cults dedicated to Norgorber in Galt, Nex, Osirion, The River Kingdoms, The Shackles, Taldor, and Varisia. Worshipers and Clergy Norgorber's worshipers come from all walks of life. Many are clerics, rogues, bards and assassins. The most extreme are numbered among the murderous insane, who commit atrocities in his reverence. The followers of the cult of 'Father Skinsaw' are known as the Skinsaw Men. Spies and politically minded folk who worship him as the Reaper of Reputation consider him the deity of secret knowledge. Thieves revere the 'Gray Master'. Assassins, alchemists and herbalists follow 'Blackfingers'. Norgorber's ceremonial colours are black and brown. The cultist's clothes usually follow modern fashions, in order to blend in wherever they are. Temples and Shrines Outwardly, the temples of Norgorber are more akin to a thieves' or merchant's guild than a religious site. Their true nature is usually hidden, transformed during the night to be obvious to the faithful. The temples are managed by a guildmaster with several underlings under a military or business like chain of command. Holy Texts Seventeen texts, at least, are associated with Norgorber, all of which have code names and are often disguised as unremarkable books. Holidays On the 2nd and 3rd of Desnus, his followers celebrate Ascendance Night. There is also a more sinister 'holiday' that takes place sometime in the middle of winter. An innocent person is kidnapped and made a live sacrifice with the use of poison in celebration of Norgorber's Ascension. References Category:Major deities Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Death domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities